Chosen Chapter 3: Under the Full Moon
by Dozo14
Summary: Chapter 3 of the Chosen series. Duncan is attacked by a strange beast and deals with the effects of being scratched by it. Meanwhile Violet struggles with her love life and Billie meets a mysterious detective that is investigating wild animal attacks while keeping some secrets of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Chosen Chapter 3: Under The full Moon

Chapter 3 of the Chosen series. It is advised to read the previous chapters before reading this one.

Xxx

A little before midnight, Violet walked down the street next to Billie. Before them walked Duncan and Mikelle, along with Tyler. They were all on their way back to campus while a full moon lit the black sky above them. The group had just been to the movies and had watched a romantic comedy science film Billie and Violet wanted to see and the guys hated. As she walked behind them, she could hear the guys and Mikelle complaining about the movie. Meanwhile Billie was texting someone on her phone and not paying attention. Violet remained silent and stared ahead, but she could stop her eyes from wandering to Duncan. During the short time they had known each other he had become a good friend. He was just a friend, but Violet couldn't deny the fact that she was crushing on him a little. Ever since a few days he had been on her mind constantly. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Enjoying the view?" Billie suddenly asked.

While a little confused, Violet realized she was staring right at Duncan's butt as he walked in front of her. She quickly adverted her eyes and felt embarrassed.

"It's okay to look, you know, he has a cute butt." Billie said so loud Violet freaked out.

"Shut up. What if he hears you? " Violet whispered panicky. Luckily the group in front of them was so busy talking they didn't hear a thing.

"When are you going to ask him out?" Billie asked, ignoring her panic.

"I don't know, never." Violet said. "I don't even know if he's interested."

"Only one way to find out." Billie replied.

"But what if he says no, it will be awkward and stuff. We're part of this whole destiny thing together." Violet said. "Something like this could ruin everything."

"Vi, if there is one thing I've learned as a witch, it's that you can't put your personal life on hold." Billie said. "That is what the Charmed Ones have taught me."

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Violet replied.

The group kept on walking and passed a large park, the campus was on the other side of the park. Suddenly the group in front of them stopped at the entrance and turned around.

"Hey guys, if we talk the shot cut through the park we'll be home in a few minutes." Duncan suggested.

"Through the park?" Violet asked. The park looked scary and dark at night. She didn't want to go through it.

"It's shorter." Duncan said.

"I don't know. I try to avoid dark, remote locations like that." Billie said.

"Why? You're witches, you can defend yourselves." Tyler remarked.

"It's because we're witches that I try to avoid them." Billie said. "Freaky stuff always happens just when we're around."

"What do you think, Mikelle?" Violet asked.

"I don't really care one way or the other." Mikelle shrugged. "Though it is getting pretty late. I promised Paige and Henry I'd bring Tyler home in time."

"Hey, I am seventeen!" Tyler said offended. "It's cool you guys asked me to go to the movies, since I don't know anyone at my new school yet, but I don't need babysitters."

"Why don't you just orb Tyler home?" Billie suggested. "There is no point in you following us all the way to campus. Your apartment is on the other side of town."

"I guess, I mean, it's personal gain, but I've done worse." Mikelle said as she shrugged.

"Come on, it's Friday." Tyler said. "It's not like I have school in the morning."

"Look, I promised Paige, so I am orbing you home." Mikelle said.

"Fine." Tyler said reluctantly. "Guess I'll see you guys later."

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Mikelle said. "We got some magical training to do."

Mikelle grabbed Tyler by the arm and the whitelighter and firestarter disappeared in a column of orbs after making sure nobody was watching them.

"So Duncan, how'd you like the movie?" Violet said, changing the topic.

"Honestly, I don't know why I let you drag me to some chick flick romantic comedy." Duncan said. "I would have rather gone to that horror movie."

"Well, that's the price you pay for hanging out with girls all the time." Billie said. "You never had a girlfriend drag you to the movies?"

Violet gave Billie a dirty look for bringing up the word girlfriend. She knew she was trying to figure out if Duncan was interested. She never asked for help. For girls like Billie, the pretty girls, dealing with boys was completely different. Violet had struggled with her insecurities about boys her whole life, she had never even had a boyfriend, while Billie must have had plenty.

"Not really." Duncan said. "But I did spent most of my life stuck in Magic School, so going to the movies was never really a thing there. That is exactly why I decided to attend mortal college."

"So what did you do for fun if you had a date?" Billie asked.

"I think we should keep moving." Violet interrupted. "I don't want to go through the park, so it's still quite walk and I'm pretty tired."

"Okay, so we'll skip the park." Duncan said.

The group continued walking and Billie slowed her pace so that she fell behind on Duncan and Violet. As Violet looked back, she saw Billie not so subtlety signaling her to talk to Duncan and making silly faces. Luckily Duncan didn't seem to notice, since he was searching through his pockets instead.

"Did you lose something?" Violet asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Duncan said as he stopped and continued to go through his pockets.

"What's going on?" Billie asked.

"Have you seen my wallet?" Duncan asked with a concerned look.

"No." Violet and Billie said.

"I don't have it, I think I left it at the movies." Duncan said.

"Well, they're still open, I think." Billie said. "You should go check. We'll wait here."

"No, it's okay." Duncan said. "You guys go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Billie asked.

"Yeah, I really need my wallet back." Duncan said. "It's no problem."

Duncan turned and started running back to the movie theatre. Violet immediately had an uneasy feeling about it, though she tried to ignore it. It was probably her crush acting up. Like Duncan said, they were witches and could defend themselves, what could possibly happen? She stared at the full moon for a second and turned to Billie, continuing their way around the park to the campus.

xxx

Meanwhile, in the park, another college student was out of her daily run. Her name was Abby and she was a short, blonde freshman. She didn't mind running at night, since she preferred the peace and quiet and had taken self defense lessons at school. That way, if some creep showed up, she'd be able to kick his ass despite her small size.

After running a circle around the park, Abby stopped at a bench near the fountain to have a drink from her water bottle. She unplugged her music and sat down on the edge of the fountain, running her hand through the water. Her run had exhausted her, she hadn't practiced for a while and needed to get back in shape.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes and Abby jumped up. It sounded like there was something large in the bushes, too large and loud to be a simple animal.

"Hello?" Abby called out. "Anyone there?"

Suddenly the rustle came from behind her, she quickly spun around and watches her surroundings, but nothing was there. Then the bushes started rustling again and she heard a deep growl. Abby screamed, dropped her bottle to the ground, and started running. As she ran, she screamed for help but the park was abandoned. She felt whatever was after her getting closer, she could almost feel it's breath on her neck.

As she passed a tree, Abby suddenly tripped over a root under the stones and fell to the ground. She turned around and tried to get up and crawl away, but before she could, a dark shadow jumped on her and started tearing her to pieces, mixing her screams with its loud growls.

Xxx

A little while later, Duncan left the theatre right as they closed down. The cleaners had found his wallet on the stairs, so it must have fallen out as he put on his jacket. As it was getting colder, Duncan zipped up his jacket and started walking home, wishing he had a teleportation power. Tonight had been fun, hanging out with friends, going to the movies, those were the kinds of normal experiences he had missed at Magic School. He was glad he had made the decision to come here, despite what his family thought about it. Only next time he would pick the movie, a romantic comedy wasn't his idea of a good movie.

Duncan stopped when he reached the entrance to the park again. He wasn't really interested in walking all the way around it, so he decided to take the shortcut through the park. He wondered why the others were so hesitant to take this route. It was twice at fast and the path was lit enough with lanterns. Surely there was nothing to worry about, and even if something happened, Duncan always had his powers or a quick spell to protect himself.

After walking a bit, Duncan suddenly nearly tripped over something. He balanced himself to avoid falling over and turned around to see what nearly tripped him. Then his heart nearly stopped. There, on the ground, lay the body of a girl, covered in blood and with a huge ripped open wound on her chest. Her eyes were wide open in terror.

Duncan, freaked out, tried to control himself from screaming and took a step back. He wondered what could have killed that girl, it looked like a wild animal attack. Suddenly, Duncan heard a deep and menacing growl. He looked ahead and saw a monster standing a few feet away from him, huge and hairy, with glowing yellow eyes and huge teeth.

"Oh, crap." Duncan whispered desperately.

His mind raced for a solution, since the beast looked it was about to attack him. He put his hand behind his back and conjured something. The beast noticed and growled, prepared to strike. Suddenly the beast leaped forward and Duncan fired the crossbow he had conjured. The arrow struck the beast in the side and it howled in pain and anger.

Duncan turned and started running while the crossbow in his hand dissolved. He was to freaked out to focus on maintaining it. He needed to get away, maybe he could call Mikelle, although she could never orb in time without getting torn apart as well. In the distance, he noticed a phone booth and ran toward it as he heard the beast coming nearer.

As he arrived at the booth, Duncan quickly opened it and got in, though before he could close it, the beast slashed his arm open. He cried out in pain and he slammed the door shut. Meanwhile, the beast kept pounding at the booth until it was knocked over. However, when it realized it couldn't get in, it let out a frustrated growl and ran away.

Freaked out, Duncan waited as he clutched his painful arm. After a few minutes, it seemed like the beast had disappeared. Duncan conjured an athame to defend himself and crawled out of the booth. When the coast seemed clear, he started running toward the campus and didn't stop until he was safely outside the park and inside the door building. Once inside, he let out a relieved sigh before checking his arm, which had three deep bleeding claw marks across it.

Xxx

The following morning, Violet headed to the dorm hall for breakfast, where she met Billie at a table near the window after getting herself some breakfast. When she had gotten home last night, she had almost instantly fallen asleep, though she was still a little tired.

"Pleasant dreams?" Billie asked with a smirk.

"Are you going to keep teasing me about this Duncan thing?" Violet asked.

"Just a little." Billie said innocently. "I am just playing with you. I want it to work, you two would be great together."

"I don't know." Violet said.

"What are you so afraid of?" Billie asked.

"Look, this is a little embarrassing." Violet whispered. "But I have never actually been with a guy before. I mean, I once kissed a boy during camp, but that was during spin the bottle. I always get too nervous to talk when I meet a boy I like."

"So you never, you know…?" Billie asked.

"No. Have you?" Violet asked.

"Yeah." Billie replied. "When I was in high school I had this boyfriend after a while, it just happened. My parents were gone for the weekend and he was so awkward and clumsy about it. It was cute, though it wasn't really good. He got better later on."

"I am so jealous." Violet replied.

"Don't be, he turned out to be an ass." Billie said. "I caught him kissing a dumb cheerleader a few weeks later and I dumped him."

Suddenly, a group of guys came walking by and one of them was checking out Billie. He was a tall guy with short black hair and light grey eyes. He wore a football jersey and was really handsome. He looked like one of those popular jock types that used to bully kids like Violet in school while dating the pretty girls like Billie. The guys sat down at a table a few feet away, but the guy kept staring and eventually came walking over.

"Hey, you're Billie, right?" the guy asked.

"I am, and who might you me?" Billie asked.

"I'm Craig, we met at that frat party once." He said. "I asked you to dance, but you had to take your drunk friend home, so you stood me up."

"Oh yeah." Billie said. "Sorry, my friend Taylor really needed my help."

"How about you make it up to me?" Craig asked. "There is a really cool band performing at a club called P3 tomorrow night. Do you know it?"

"Of course. Any chance you got a cute friend for my friend here?" Billie asked as she nodded to Violet, much to her shock.

"Sure." Craig said as he looked at Violet.

"Great, we'll meet you there." Billie replied.

"Cool." Craig said with a smile. "See you tomorrow."

Billie smiled back at him as Craig turned and walked back to his friends. Meanwhile, Violet angrily kicked Billie under the table. She felt so embarrassed Billie had just done that to her, as if she was some pathetic girl that needed to be set up by her friend.

"Why would you do that?" Violet snapped at Billie.

"Seriously, did you not see that body?" Billie replied. "I'm sure he got tons of hot friends just like that. Come on, it will be fun."

"A minute ago, you were trying to set me up with Duncan." Violet said.

"Yeah, but you're not doing anything about it." Billie said. "Sometimes, guys needed to be reminded what a catch is right in front of them. Right now, Duncan is oblivious, perhaps he'll start to notice you once another guy in interested."

"You want to make him jealous?" Violet asked.

"It's just how their minds work." Billie said. "Duncan just needs to see how hot you really are, so we'll let him see through another pair of eyes."

"Fine." Violet said. "But just for one night!"

Violet continued eating her breakfast while Billie continued flirting with Craig over at the other table. For Violet, it felt like high school all over again. She knew Billie was trying to help, but she was just not comfortable dealing with stuff like this. She liked Duncan, and she would rather figure things out her own way. When Violet looked at the time, she started to wonder where Duncan was. They were supposed to meet Mikelle in half an hour. She picked up her phone and texted him, thinking he probably overslept.

Xxx

The sound of his phone buzzing caused Duncan to wake up from a troubled sleep. He reached for his nightstand, but his phone wasn't there. He turned in bed and shifting on his other arm and felt a sudden sharp jab of pain. He sat up and looked at his upper arm, which had a torn towel wrapped around it covered in dried blood. He removed the towel and saw three deep claw marks carved into his flesh. Then he suddenly remembered how he was attacked last night and how he got back here. He had wrapped the towel around his arm and had fallen asleep after taking a few pain pills. Strangely, the claw marks seemed like they were already healing, as it if happened days ago.

Duncan wondered what that thing was that had attacked him last night, but his memories were a little fuzzy. Perhaps it was a bear or a wolf or something like that. He could not remember clearly. Suddenly, his phone started buzzing again and Duncan looked around. He saw his jeans lying on the floor across the room and got out of bed. When he picked up his phone he noticed a text from Violet and a missed call. He then remembered he was supposed to meet the others for magical training, but there was no way he was able to train now. He texted back that he was sick and dropped down on his bed, still tired.

A strange feeling came over Duncan. He felt tired and strange and wondered if it had something to do with the slashes on his arm. He needed to find out what had attacked him. He considered calling for Mikelle to heal him, but he decided that it was better to find out what had attacked him first. The wound was already healing anyway and it didn't hurt that much. However, that thing needed to be indentified and stopped before it killed or hurt someone again. Luckily, he knew the perfect place to find the answers he needed.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen Chapter 3: Under The full Moon 2

Xxx

Later that morning, Billie and Violet walked down the campus to the place where they were supposed to meet for training. However, Duncan had called in sick, so it was just the two of them. Billie smiled as she thought about Violet's little crush on Duncan. She was thought it was cute, but for some reason she couldn't quite figure out, she just couldn't imagine it happening. Even though she was the one who encouraged Violet to ask him out, she needed to make sure that she wasn't setting both her friends up for heartbreak. Luckily, Craig had asked them out, so they were would be lots of other cute guys Violet could meet. As the two witches continued walking, Billie's phone suddenly started ringing. She stopped and picked up.

"Billie. It's Mikelle." Mikelle's voice sounded from the other side.

"Mikelle?" Billie asked surprised. "You're our whitelighter and you're using a cell phone?"

"I haven't been dead that long." Mikelle remarked. "I figured cell phones were easier than orbing in at the middle of campus."

"Right." Billie said. "So we're just on our way to meet you."

"Never mind that." Mikelle said. "Something came up. There was an incident in the park last night. An innocent was killed and the Elders want us to check it out. "

"What happened?" Billie asked.

"The media is describing as some kind of wild animal attack, but the Elders are convinced it's demonic." Mikelle replied. "Just meet me there."

"Change of plans." Billie said as she hung up and turned to Violet.

"What is going on?" Violet asked.

"Demonic attack in the park, the Elders are concerned, the usual." Billie replied.

"Usual? Remember I am still getting used to all of this." Violet remarked.

"Of course." Billie said, somewhat forgetting she was the most experienced demon hunter of the group. "Let's go."

About ten minutes later, Billie and Violet arrived at the park entrance and found Mikelle waiting for them. After explaining why Duncan wasn't there, the three of them headed into the park. The crime scene was set up with yellow tape and there was police everywhere, as well as a large crowd that had gathered to get a glimpse of what was going on. It was becoming a familiar scene. The group circled around and managed to find a spot at the front of the tape. Billie saw a group of officers standing around a white, blooded sheet while others searched the surroundings.

"I can hardly see a thing." Violet said.

"Well, we are going to need some more information, so we need to find a way to get closer." Mikelle replied.

"Maybe we can find some clues or something outside of the crime scene." Billie said. "Let's check the rest of the park."

The group circled around the crime scene trying to find a spot where they could see something, but the crime scene was closed off completely and there were people everywhere. When they reached the other side of the scene, Billie noticed something on the ground. When she took a closer look, she saw it was a footprint of some kind of animal, but larger than she had ever seen.

"Look!" Billie said as she pointed at the print.

"What could have left a print like that?" Violet asked nervously. "It's huge."

"Whatever it was, it was responsible for what happened here." Mikelle replied.

The three young women followed the trail until they reached a destroyed phone booth with was thrown over and had large slashes on the glass and metal. It looked like the monster attacked here as well, possibly the girl from before or another victim.

"Maybe you can get a premonition." Billie said to Violet.

"I can try." Violet said reluctantly.

Violet carefully moved closer to the phone booth and reached out her hand. However, before she could touch it, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Billie turned and saw a young man with short dark brown hair holding Violet. He wore a brown trench coat and a shirt and tie underneath. He was wearing dark pants and worn-down sneakers. He was attractive, with dark brown eyes and unshaved face, and only looked a few years older than Billie. However, there as instantly something about him that raised Billie's suspicion.

Billie raised her hand to fend him off her friend, but Mikelle grabbed her arm before she could. At that moment, Billie saw the stranger raise his hand and hold out a police badge. The man stared at Billie's raised hand and raised a suspicious eyebrow, so Billie quickly lowered it.

"This is a crime scene, you shouldn't be here." The man said as he let Violet go.

"I don't see any yellow tape." Billie replied.

"We're still investigating the surroundings." The man said. "Who are you?"

"We go to college here, we heard what happened and we wanted to see for ourselves." Violet quickly answered.

"Did you know the victim?" the man asked.

"We don't know, we haven't seen her or heard her name." Billie replied.

"Her name was Abby Wilkins." The man said. "She was a freshman."

"I think I shared some classes with her, but I don't really know her that well." Violet said.

"Well, there is really nothing here for you." The man said. "You should get going."

"Wait, who are you anyway?" Billie asked.

"The name is Jake Porter." The man said. "Inspector Jake Porter of the SFPD."

"Little young to be an inspector." Billie remarked suspiciously.

"I got lucky on a few cases, early promotion." Jake replied. "What about you? Why are you really here?"

"Like we said, we were curious." Billie said.

"And did you happen to hear or see anything last night? Were you around the park?" Jake asked.

"We walked by the park a little after midnight, but we didn't go through it." Violet said. "We have not seen or heard anything."

"Her time of death was estimated around that time." Jake said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're sure. She just told you." Billie replied.

"Fine." Jake said as he picked up a pen and a notebook. "I am going to need our names and phone numbers, in case anything comes up."

"Why? We're not suspects, are we?" Violet asked scared.

"Well, you seem awfully interested. Crime scenes always draw a crowd, but you actually followed the foot prints here. If I had not stopped you, you could have tampered with potential evidence." Jake explained.

Billie and the others reluctantly gave him their names and phone numbers, as well as their addresses. There was something about the inspector that Billie didn't trust. The way he reacted when Billie raised her hand, preventing Violet from touching the booth. Plus, he was treating them like suspects. As she watched him write down Mikelle's address, Billie suddenly noticed a heavy silver ring on his finger with a dark green stone in it. It could be an heirloom or something, but not typically something a guy his age would be wearing.

"Nice ring." Billie said.

"Thanks, it's been in the family for generations." Jake replied. "Alright, I got your information. I wouldn't leave town anytime soon."

As the inspector began walking away, Billie grabbed the others and dragged them away from the park. She had seen enough and didn't want to make them any more suspicious. When they reached the exit of the park, she relaxed and turned to her friends.

"I don't trust him." Billie said.

"Well, that was obvious." Mikelle replied.

"I don't get it; he was just a cop, wasn't he?" Violet asked.

"I doubt it." Billie remarked.

"So what now?" Mikelle asked.

"Judging by the attack and the tracks we found, I might have an idea about what we're up against." Billie said. "The Charmed Ones faced one of these things years ago. I copied some of the content in their Book of Shadows; I think I have an entry on this. Let's get going."

"What about Duncan? We might need him." Violet said.

"We'll call him if that time comes." Billie replied.

Billie and the others started making their way back to campus. She hoped her guess about what they were facing was correct, however, she also knew that these things were very vicious and dangerous. If it was true, they would to be better prepared than ever. At the same time, she could take her mind of Jake Porter. She just knew he knew more that he was letting on. Perhaps he was even involved in this whole matter. She would need to find out.

xxx

A door magically appeared on the wall and Duncan stepped through, finding himself on the familiar grounds of Magic School. After a quick shower and taking care of his injuries, which were almost healed already, Duncan was determined to find out what was happening to him. He still had a light-headed feeling and knew he should have probably asked for help, but something was holding him back. It was like the scratch had done more than just injuring him. Meanwhile, as he walked down the hallway, he could feel his senses working overtime. He heard the noise coming from the classrooms he passed, despite the thick walls and he could smell the students' presence.

Duncan made his way to the library, which was deserted, and started looking for the book he needed. However, he could not easily find what he was looking for.

"Can I help you?" A voice sounded.

Duncan turned around and saw a young man standing behind him holding a pile of books. He had short and wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a grey sweater vest and dark jeans. A few years older than Duncan, he looked too old to be a student, but too young to be a teacher.

"Who are you?" Duncan asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." The guy replied as he dropped the books on a table.

"Duncan Phillips." Duncan said. "I used to be a student here, I graduated two years ago."

"I see." The guy said. "So why is a former student going through the library without getting a visitor pass?"

"It was kind of an emergency. I need a book." Duncan said. "But you still haven't told me who you are."

"Oh, sorry." The guy said. "My name is Arthur Cobbs; I'm the new History professor."

"You're a professor here?" Duncan asked surprised.

"I know, it's still surprising to me as well." Arthur said. "Headmaster Leo hired me last year."

"So you're a Witch?" Duncan asked. "Most teachers and students are."

"Actually no." Arthur said. "This might come as a surprise, but I am actually a Wizard."

"But Wizards are almost extinct." Duncan said. "The Source nearly wiped out their entire race."

"I don't need the history lesson, 'I'm quite aware of it." Arthur said.

"So you're immortal." Duncan remarked.

"No." Arthur replied. "My father was a Wizard, but my mother was a mortal. I was born with magic, but I am not as powerful as pure Wizards, and certainly not immortal."

Duncan's head was filled with a million questions. He always thought the Wizards in the history lessons were interesting, but suddenly a sharp jolt of pain shot through his arm. He clutched his arm and stumbled back.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"Not really." Duncan said. "Something happened to me, and I need a book to find out what."

"What is the title?" Arthur asked.

"Magical Infections and Transformations." Duncan replied, hoping that the wizard would not ask too many difficult questions.

"I see, the library has been reorganized lately, you would find that book where it used to be." Arthur explained. "Follow me."

Duncan followed the young professor to the other side of the library and watched him pick the book he needed from a place he had never thought looking. Arthur handed out the book to Duncan, but when he tried to reach it, he pulled it back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Arthur asked. "You seem a little out of it, and your arm is clearly hurting."

"I'm fine." Duncan snapped. "I can take care of it myself. I just need to figure out what is going on and then I can cure it."

"Alright, if you say so." Arthur said as he handed over the book. "You graduated, you can make your own calls. As long as it doesn't pose a threat to the students."

"I won't." Duncan replied as he grabbed the book.

"Come find me if you need help after all." Arthur said.

"Thanks." Duncan said.

Arthur walked away and gave him one last concerned look as he left the library. Duncan ignored it and sat down at the table. He started flipping through the book until he found the page he was looking for.

"_The Wendigo"_

"_A being of darkness that shows its true nature during the three phases of the full moon, taking human form during the day. The first Wendigo was created when a mortal cut out the heart of his lover, who betrayed him, and ate it. Since that time, the curse of the Wendigo has been spread through contact._

_The Wendigo possesses increased strength and speed, as well as enhanced senses. It can heal remarkably fast and can only be defeated through fire. The Wendigo seeks out those with the blood it craves and those who possess a good or loving heart to devour._

_When one is transformed into a Wendigo, one must vanquish their sire before taking innocent life. Beware, as its slash may affect the mind, causing one to desire to release the beast inside."_

Duncan sighed and slammed the book shut, this confirmed his fear that his mind was not truly his own, why he could not bring himself to ask for help. The power that grew inside him, the beast, tried to break free. He needed to find a way to stop it, but there was only one way. He needed to find the Wendigo that infected him and kill it before he became a monster himself.

Duncan got up from his chair and left the book on the table. He made his way out of the library and headed back to the campus. He knew that the Wendigo was somewhere around there. It had presumably chosen to hunt in the park specifically for easy prey.

When Duncan had left, the air in the library shifted and Arthur appeared out of nowhere is a flash of light, having broken the illusion that had hid him from sight. He walked over to the book and flipped it open to the Wendigo page. A concerned look appeared on his face and he took the book with him as he left.

Xxx

The elevator opened and a young man appeared whose face was obscured by the darkness. All the curtains were closed and the penthouse of the former Source was only lighted by a few candles. The young man picked a cloak from the wardrobe near the entrance and covered his face out of respect. In the center of the room stood another cloaked figure, one of the five members of the new Brotherhood.

"You wanted to see me, master?" the man asked as he kneeled down.

The member of the Brotherhood turned and faced his servant. He removed his cloak and revealed himself as an elderly man with dark grey hair, with a scar running down the right side of his face and a missing eye.

"I heard the news report, a student ended up mutilated in the park." The elderly man said. "I believe that was your territory."

"I apologize, master." The man said. "I had not yet eaten and her smell was irresistible. The full moon made it impossible for me to control the beast."

Suddenly, the elderly man let out a disturbing, beastly growl and with inhuman speed, grabbed his servant by the throat and slammed him against the wall a few feet behind them. As the elderly man looked at his servant, his features grew more animal like, until he regained control and reverted to his former self. He let go of his servant, who fell to the ground and coughed.

"I know it is hard to control the beast." The elderly man said. "Even after all these centuries, I still struggle under the full moon."

"I am sorry, master." The young man said.

"Do you know what you have done?" the elderly man asked. "For years I tried to persuade the others, to convince them that we are more than wild animals, that I deserve a seat at the Brotherhood table. And then you go and lose control over the first pretty girl that runs past. The rest of the Brotherhood is not pleased."

"I know I have already disappointed you beyond measure, master." The man said. "But there is more you should know."

"Tell me, then." The elderly man said calmly.

"After I killed the girl, there was a witch, a conjurer." The man explained. "I attacked and he managed to slow me down with a crossbow. I tried to kill him, but I only managed to scratch him."

"A conjurer?" the elderly man asked surprised. "And he conjured a crossbow?"

"Yes." The young man replied.

"Then I believe that this might work in our favor after all." The elderly man said. "The witch that you attacked, there is no doubt he is one of the Chosen. If he completes the transformation and becomes loyal to our pack, we can destroy the remaining two and end the Elders' little project once and for all. The Brotherhood will be pleased and we will have secured our place at the top of the food chain."

"What do you want me to do?" the young man asked.

"Find him, but keep your distance." The elderly man said. "He will try to reverse the transformation and will try to kill you if he finds out you turned him. When he transforms, make sure he takes the life of an innocent."

"Of course, master." The young man said.

The younger man took a deep bow and left the penthouse through the elevator. The elderly man smiled at his fortune and he walked to the window. It had taken centuries to fully master the beast inside, but he was treated like a wild animal. If this succeeded, no one could deny the power of the Wendigo race any longer. They would finally be seen as more than simple beasts.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chosen Chapter 3: Under The Full Moon 3

Xxx

Later in the afternoon, Duncan found himself back on campus trying to sort out the mess he was in. However, the sounds and smells of the campus and the other students were overpowering and he had trouble shutting his senses off. Eventually, he stormed into a restroom, which, aside from the horrible sewer smell, was a relatively quiet place to think. After throwing some water in his face, Duncan looked at the bandage surrounding his arm and carefully peeled it off. The slash wounds had completely healed, but disgusting dark hairs were growing from the small scar lines. He quickly covered it up and left the restroom. He could not believe this was happening to him.

"Duncan!" Billie called out after he left the restroom.

Duncan turned around and saw her, Violet and Mikelle standing behind him. The smell of Billie's flowery perfume was overwhelming and Duncan became sick.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." Billie said.

"I'm fine." Duncan snapped at her, shocked by his own reaction.

"Alright, don't freak out. It was just a question." Billie replied annoyed.

"Sorry." Duncan said.

"Look, we need to talk, something is going on." Billie said. "The Elders are convinced that there was a demonic attack in the park last night and we think they're right. Whatever attacked that girl, it wasn't natural."

Duncan was caught off guard by their news. So they were aware that it was a Wendigo that had killed the girl and attacked him, though they didn't know what had attacked or that he had been there as well. Part of him felt relieved that they were in the dark about his condition; they would try to help him. However, Duncan instantly realized that it was the Wendigo inside him that thought that, as it sought to be freed. He realized that he needed to tell them the truth, but before he could speak the words, a growling sounded in his head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Violet asked.

Violet came closer and Duncan caught her perfume, which was sweet but not as strong or sickening as that of Billie. She smelled like spring and her skin was soft and pure. She would taste delicious; he wanted to rip her apart.

"No!" Duncan yelled as he realized the Wendigo was affecting his thoughts.

"Duncan, what is wrong?" Violet asked confused.

"Don't come closer, stay back!" Duncan warned her as he backed up against the wall.

"He must be sicker than we realized." Billie said. "It's like he's delusional. Perhaps you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I need some sleep." Duncan repeated. "I'll go do that. Don't bother me."

Before anyone could respond, Duncan turned around and walked away. He needed to get space, to get away from all the people here. Duncan took a turn down the hallway and bumped into a guy. In a rage, he grabbed the guy and slammed him against the lockers.

"Watch where you're going!" Duncan growled.

"Dude, I'm sorry. What the hell is wrong with you?" the guy replied.

"I… I'm sorry." Duncan quickly said as he regained his senses and ran off.

Duncan quickly made his way to his dorm room and slammed the door shut. He dropped down on the bed and buried his head in his pillow trying to block out the world around him. He knew he needed help, but the animal inside him would prevent him from asking. A fear overcame Duncan as he realized what would happen tonight, when the full moon would be shining again. He needed to find a way to restrain himself before he killed someone to night.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Billie and the others made their way to her dorm room. She wondered what had gotten into Duncan, but her mind was too preoccupied with other thoughts to worry about it. Aside from the demonic attack in the park, the thing that was troubling her was that inspector Porter. There was something about him that just felt wrong, and she could swear he knew more than he was letting on.

"What did you guys think of that inspector?" Billie asked.

"He was cute, for a cop." Mikelle said with a shrug.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Billie replied. "I don't trust him."

"He is a cop, what could be wrong with him?" Violet asked.

"I don't know." Billie said. "Just the way he reacted at the crime scene. He stopped you from touching the booth, like he knew what you were trying to do."

"Or he just didn't want her tampering with potential evidence." Mikelle opted. "I think you're imagining this."

"I don't think so." Billie replied. "I want to check it out."

"How?" Violet asked.

"I'm not sure." Billie said. "Maybe if we sneak into the police station, we can find his address and see what he is hiding."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Mikelle asked skeptically.

"Glad you asked." Billie said with a smile.

A few moments later, Billie and Mikelle appeared in a column of orbs inside the police station. They appeared in a closet, as Mikelle could not sense the location of the cops as there were too many to be sure. Violet decided to stay behind to check on Duncan instead, though Billie thought it was at least partly due to not wanting to break into a police station as well. Billie walked to the door and carefully listened if she heard something. She then peeked through the keyhole and slowly opened the door. As she poked her head out the door, the saw the coast was clear and headed out with Mikelle right behind her.

"I never thought I would be sneaking into a police station." Mikelle whispered.

"But you sneaked out of one?" Billie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say that with my record, I am surprised the Elders wanted me as a Whitelighter." Mikelle replied.

The two women froze when an office opened and a middle-aged man in a suit appeared. They quickly ducked against the wall. Luckily the man went the other way and didn't see them. Billie let out a sigh of relief and quickly sneaked into the office of the man. She walked to the desk and Mikelle closed the door behind them and noticed the computer was on.

"Alright, let's see what inspector Porter is hiding." Billie said as she sat down behind the computer and opened the database. "You keep watch."

Billie typed in the name of Jake Porter and searched the database for information on him. She quickly found his file and discovered he was twenty-five years old and was originally from Boston, Massachusetts. Like he had told them, he was quickly promoted after working on a few cases. She also saw his address and quickly wrote it down, but then she noticed something interesting. She clicked a link and found a list of the cases he worked on.

"Hurry up." Mikelle whispered.

"Wait, I think I found something." Billie replied.

Billie started searching through the cases and quickly found out that a lot of the cases were never fully solved. She clicked on a case and found that Jake worked on a serial killer case back in Boston, where several victims were found with strange puncture holes in their necks. After Jake was put on the case, the murders stopped, but there was no record of them ever arresting a suspect.

Billie went back to the previous page and opened the latest case he was working on, the murder in the park. She then found a link to several other cases in other states with similar incidents. However, most were ruled out as simple wild animal attacks. Apparently, Jake didn't share that opinion. This was the proof Billie needed. She was now sure that Jake was aware of the supernatural. However, that raised the question on how much he knew, and what he was.

"Billie, we have to go. Someone is coming." Mikelle suddenly said.

Billie quickly grabbed the piece of paper with the address and clicked away the database. Meanwhile, Mikelle walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. As the door to the office opened, the two women disappeared in a column of orbs.

Xxx

Meanwhile, back at the campus, Violet nervously paced across the hallway of Duncan's dorm room. She wanted to check on him, but he was acting so strange this morning that she was even more nervous to talk to him than usual. She walked over to his door and wanted to knock, but then stopped. She knew she was acting ridiculous and felt embarrassed. She took a deep breath and tried again, but suddenly her phone started beeping. She quickly walked away and saw Billie had sent her a text to meet her at an address she didn't recognized.

As Violet left the dorm building, she noticed a couple of shirtless guys playing football on the grass field. She walked past them until she heard someone call out to her. She turned around and saw it was Craig from before, who has asked Billie out.

"Hey, you're Billie's friend, right? Violet?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Violet replied nervously.

"So we're still on for tomorrow, right?" Craig asked.

"I guess, I'm not sure." Violet replied. "Something has come up."

"Oh come on. I promised I would hook you up with one of my friends." Craig said as he nodded to a tall blonde guy behind him. "Zach was really into you. He has a thing for redheads."

"Thanks. I guess." Violet said uncertainly. "I should really get going. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Great, it's a date." Craig said.

Craig returned to his friends and Violet turned around. She looked at the text Billie had sent her and went to meet her at the address. About half an hour later, Violet met Billie in front of a five-story apartment building near the center of town.

"What is this place?" Violet asked.

"The apartment of Inspector Porter." Billie replied.

"What? Are you serious?" Violet asked. "Please tell me you're not thinking about breaking in there."

"Look, he obviously knows more than he is letting on." Billie said. "I am sure he knows about the supernatural and I think he suspects we're witches. We need to find out what he is. He could be connected to what happened."

"Where is Mikelle?" Violet asked.

"She had to report to the Elders." Billie said. "But she agreed that this Jake lead was worth checking out."

"Okay, let's just do this, fast." Violet said doubtfully. "Are you sure he isn't home?"

"I'm sure, I saw him leave a few minutes ago, but he didn't see me." Billie replied. "Let's go."

The two witches went into the apartment building and made their way to the fourth floor. When they reached the door of the inspector's apartment, Billie telekinetically opened the lock and flung the door open. The small apartment was surprisingly well-organized and clean. It had an open kitchen and one bedroom. The girls entered the apartment and closed the door.

"Alright, you check the bookcase, I'll check his desk." Billie whispered.

Violet walked over to the bookcase and started looking around. There weren't a lot of books and none were suspicious or weird.

"There is nothing here." Violet whispered.

"Yeah, nothing here either." Billie said disappointed. "Let's check the bedroom."

The witches entered the bedroom and started snooping around. Billie checked under the bed while Violet started going through the drawers of a cabinet. She felt slightly uncomfortable when she opened one and discovered it was the inspector's underwear drawer, so she quickly closed it. So far the only new thing she had discovered about the inspector was that he was a boxers man.

"There is nothing here either." Violet said. "Perhaps you were wrong."

"I don't think so." Billie said as she sat down on the bed. "We must be missing something. Let's just think for a minute."

"You know, I ran into Craig back at the campus." Violet said after a while. "He asked about tomorrow."

"Oh, you haven't changed your mind, have you?" Billie asked.

"No, I don't know." Violet said. "He said one of his friends liked me. I'm just a little nervous I guess. I have never been good with guys."

"It's not a big deal." Billie said. "We're just going out, having fun. If you feel uncomfortable or don't like it, we can leave. It will help you get your mind off Duncan."

"Yeah, he was acting really weird this morning, right?" Violet asked.

"Definitely." Billie replied.

Suddenly, both of them heard a noise coming from the hallway and froze. Luckily, it appeared to be one of the neighbors as she sound quickly became less.

"Okay, we need to get out of here." Violet quickly said. "That nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Yeah, you're right." Billie said. "I just can't help shake the feeling we're missing something."

Being careful to leave everything the way they found it, the two witches left the bedroom and headed for the door. When they walked past the table, Violet suddenly noticed a bowl with keys lying on the table. She stopped and looked at them. One of the keys had a small chain on it with a number on it. Violet picked it up and looked at it.

"What do you think this is?" Violet asked.

"Looks like some kind of locker key or something." Billie said as she studied it. "Wait a minute, when I was waiting outside, I noticed storage lockers across the street. What if this key fits one of those?"

"It would be the perfect place to keep something you want to stay hidden." Violet said.

A few moments later, the witches were across the street in the storage locker depot. They checked the number on the keys and quickly found the storage unit they were looking for. Billie opened the unit and they found three wooden cabinets inside all locked with chains. Violet also noticed strange symbols drawn on the floor and walls.

"This is creepy." Violet said a little scared.

"I know." Billie replied somewhat uneasy.

Scraping their courage together, the two of them entered the unit and started investigating the cabinets. Billie tried the key of the chains around the, but they wouldn't work. Instead, she yanked the chain off with telekinesis. The door swung open and revealed a cabinet full of weapons. There were shotguns, athames and other strange, ceremonial weapons.

"Oh, this is really messed up." Billie said. "What more proof do we need that he is involved in this?"

"I don't know." Violet said. "I don't think these weapons could have done that to that poor girl."

"But there has to be a connection." Billie said. "I got a bad feeling from him the moment I saw him."

Violet wasn't as sure as Billie, but the weapons were freaking her out. Maybe he wasn't responsible for killing that girl, but there was definitely more going on than met the eye. Feeling a little queasy from all the creepy weapons, Violet placed her hand on the cabinet door and was sucked into a premonition.

_A young man was running through the forest, though his face was obscured by shadows and bushes. He screamed in pain and looked up at the full moon. Then he transformed into an awful creature. Then suddenly Duncan was there, scared and running. In another flash, a weird curved blade appeared in a hand, ready to kill._

Violet gasped as the returned to the present and was caught by Billie as she stumbled back. For a moment, she had trouble catching her breath, but was then able to correct herself.

"What did you see?" Billie asked.

"A lot." Violet said. "Whatever killed that girl, it was some kind of werewolf." Violet said.

"There is no such thing as werewolves." Billie said. "But there is a similar creature called a Wendigo. The Charmed Ones once told me about it. What else did you see?"

"A weird, curved blade." Violet said.

"Was it one of the weapons here?" Billie asked.

Violet looked at the cabinet and searched for the weapon she saw in her premonition, but she couldn't find it. Then her eye fell on an empty spot in the cabinet, an empty spot that would be perfect to hold a curved blade.

"It was there, it's gone." Violet said. "But there is one more thing I saw. The worst part of it all. I saw Duncan there."

"Duncan?" Billie asked surprised. "How is he involved, what was he doing?"

"I don't know, but we have to find him quickly." Violet said.

The two witches closed the storage locker and headed outside. When they stepped out into the street, they noticed it was already becoming night. Inspector Porter would without a doubt know they had been there, but Violet couldn't worry about that right now. She feared for Duncan's safety in more ways than one. Something in her premonition made her think he was more involved that they suspected and Violet had a horrible feeling about it.

xxx

As he heard a monstrous growl inside his head, Duncan shot up from his bed and looked around in fear. For a moment, he was confused, but then felt the presence of the beast inside him trying to break free. He noticed his room was dark and realized he must have fallen asleep somehow. As he stood up, he felt light-headed and feverish. His head was pounding and he was nearly overwhelmed by his enhanced senses which made him extremely aware of his surroundings.

Duncan walked to the window and looked up. He looked at the night sky and saw the moon rise in the far distance. A surge of pain shot through his body and he quickly backed away from the window. He realized what was about to happen and knew he needed to get away. He needed to make sure he would not hurt anyone when he became a monster. With that single thought in mind, Duncan stormed out of his dorm room and headed toward the forest.

Outside, Duncan ran past a figure in a hoodie. As he shot toward the forest, the figure in the hoodie revealed an evil grin and followed him in a gentle pace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chosen Chapter 3: Under The Full Moon 4

Xxx

As the moon rose over the forest, Duncan stumbled forward as pain surged through his body. When he figured he was far enough from the city, Duncan fell on his knees and looked up at the moon. The beast inside him was now pounding against his skull, trying to break free. Another surge of pain made him fall on his hands and knees. When the moonlight hit his arms, Duncan was shocked to see them transform. His arms became coated in dark brown fur and his nails grew longer as his hands turned into claws. He screamed, but instead an animalistic howl sounded. Duncan felt the rest of his body painfully transform and he continued to scream out. His clothes began to tear as he grew in size and transformed into a Wendigo.

Suddenly, he became aware of another presence as his senses sharpened. He turned around and saw a mean in a hoodie standing in the shadow of a tree, watching him.

"Who are you?" Duncan half-growled.

The hoodie didn't respond and kept on watching as Duncan's painful transformation continued. The clothes fell from his body as fur grew in its place and Duncan felt his humanity slipping as the Wendigo started to take control. Meanwhile the hoodie stepped out of the shadows and Duncan saw his hand, which turned into the claws of a Wendigo as well. He then realized that this figure was the one who attacked him in the park, the one who was responsible for all of this. With an angrily howl, Duncan leaped at the figure as the transformation completed.

Xxx

At the same time, Billie and Duncan made their way through the forest, trying to find the spot where Violet's premonition had taken place. The place where she saw Duncan being attacked by the Wendigo. All Billie remembered from what the sisters had told her about the Wendigo, was that it could be defeated by fire, which is why Mikelle was out collecting a secret weapon that could help them. Billie froze when she heard a wolf-like howl in the distance and grabbed Violet by the arm, who shivered in fear.

"What that it?" Violet asked nervously.

"I think so, we're getting closer." Billie said. "Stay focused and keep an eye out. We don't know how fast it is."

Billie grabbed her small backpack, which always had some basic wiccan supplies in it. She pulled out an athame and handed Violet some emergency potions. She was glad she decided to swing by her dorm room to pick it up.

"These are stun potions." Billie whispered. "Close your eyes as you throw them."

"Okay." Violet replied. "Do you think Duncan is okay?"

"I still don't understand why he would even be here." Billie said. "Are you sure you interpreted the premonition right? I feel like I am missing something here."

"I... I think so." Violet replied hesitantly.

Billie looked at Violet and noticed she was very nervous. She wondered if she had told her the entire premonition. Right now, things didn't seem to add up, but all that mattered was saving Duncan and stopping the Wendigo. Suddenly, another howl echoed through the forest and the two witches could hear growling and the sound of a tree falling down. Billie nodded to Violet and together, they headed to the source of the sound. Meanwhile Billie hoped that Mikelle would hurry. As the two witches kept headed toward the source of the sounds, they heard the growls getting louder and heard the sound of battle. The Wendigo was not alone.

After a while, Billie and Violet arrived at a clearing and hid behind a tree. Billie looked ahead and saw two shadows locked in battle. Both were larger than human and covered in brown fur, looking like something in between a wolf and a bear. They were lashing out at each other with their claws and their jaws, so enraged that they didn't notice the intruders.

"How can there be two?" Violet whispered.

"Once a person has been scratched, they become infected." Billie replied quietly. "Seems like there was another victim in the park last night, one that survived."

Billie looked at Violet and saw a tortured look on her face. However, she wasn't looking at the Wendigos, but at something else. Billie followed her gaze and saw a pile of torn clothes lying on the ground, along with some very familiar looking torn sneakers. Billie suddenly realized what Violet had been so scared about, what she had really seen in her premonition.

"Are you kidding me?" Billie said as she grabbed Violet and pressed her against the tree. "How could you not tell me? How could you hide the fact that Duncan is one of those Wendigos?!"

"I was scared." Violet replied. "And I wasn't sure. I didn't want him to get hurt."

"It explains everything." Billie said as she let go. "The destroyed phone booth, why he was acting so weird. This is really messed up."

"So what now?" Violet asked.

"We need to find out which one is Duncan." Billie said. "If we vanquish the one that turned him, Duncan should return to normal and the curse will be broken."

"How?" Violet asked.

"I have no idea." Billie replied.

One of the Wendigos grabbed the other one by the throat and slammed him into a tree, causing the tree to snap and fall to the ground. The other Wendigo howled and kicked the first in the chest as it fell, causing the first one to stumble back. Suddenly, the Wendigo raised its head and pointed its nose it the air. It caught a scent. It then turned around and looked straight at Billie and Violet with its glowing yellow eyes. When it leaped forward to attack, Billie raised her hand in a reflex and telekinetically threw the Wendigo back to the ground. The Wendigo growled and crawled back up.

"Mikelle! Any time now!" Billie called out.

"Close your eyes!" Violet called out as she threw the potion.

Billie adverted her eyes as the potion landed in front of the Wendigo, exploding in a blinding flash of light. The Wendigo howled and started lashing out in fury as it was blinded. Meanwhile, the other was blinded as well and stumbled into a tree. At the same time, a column of orbs appeared next to Billie and took the shape of Mikelle and the teenaged firestarter Tyler, the secret weapon.

"What is going on? Why are there two of them?" Mikelle asked.

"One of them is Duncan." Billie explained. "We cannot vanquish them until we know which one."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Tyler asked. "I thought I was supposed to set it on fire!"

"I don't know!" Billie replied confused.

Meanwhile, both Wendigos were started to recover and got back up. Billie froze, she didn't know how to tell which one was Duncan, they looked exactly the same. She could not risk killing her friend. However, time was running out. The Wendigos both seemingly forgot about each other and both focused on the tasty snacks in front of them. When they started charging at them, Tyler quickly raised a circle of intense flames around himself and the others.

The Wendigos howled and backed off, terrified of the fire. Tyler then raised a fire in between them and both jumped aside. They howled and stormed off in separate directions into the woods.

"No!" Billie called out. "If Duncan kills anybody, he will be a Wendigo forever."

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Tyler said. "I shouldn't have chased him off."

"It's not your fault." Mikelle said. "We should have been better prepared."

"Mikelle is right. I am sorry." Billie added.

"So now what?" Violet asked. "We have to save Duncan."

"We should try to find them before anyone else is hurt." Billie said. "Maybe you can get a premonition of Duncan through his clothes."

"I'll try." Violet said.

Tyler closed his eyes and raised his hand, causing the fire to disappear. Violet ran past the burned circle and kneeled down at the torn clothes on the floor. However, after a few moments, she stood back up with a disappointed look. It didn't work. Meanwhile, the howls of the Wendigos sounded in the distance.

"We'll have to split up." Billie said. "We need to keep them from reaching innocents until dawn, when they turn back into humans."

"How? The forest is huge." Violet said.

"I don't know, but we can't do nothing." Billie replied.

"I think splitting up is too dangerous." Mikelle said. "We need to think about this carefully. Duncan might be a Wendigo, but he is still the same person. Where would he go?"

"The campus." Violet suddenly said. "It's the place he knows best and there are a lot of innocents there."

"Okay, let's go." Billie said.

The four of them started making their way back to the campus on foot while making sure not to be ambushed by a hungry Wendigo. They made their way through the forest as quickly as possible. Billie hoped they would get there in time, if Duncan had killed an innocent, she would be forced to vanquish him, and she wasn't sure she would be able to do that. As they ran, she looked at Violet and realized she was thinking the same thing.

Xxx

After an hour, the group arrived back on campus grounds. It was late in the evening and only a few students were still outside. Each of them was in danger without realizing it. The group patrolled the campus and made sure that no innocents were alone. However, as time passed, more students went to their dorms until the campus was completely dark and deserted. The group waited on a small grass field between the college building and the edge of the forest, hidden from sight. After another hour, Billie impatiently stared at her watch.

"This is wrong. Maybe we made a mistake." Billie said.

"It was our best option." Mikelle replied.

"Maybe we need to try something else." Billie said as she threw her bag to the ground and took off her jacket. She raised the athame and brought it to her arm.

"What are you doing?" both Tyler and Violet called out panicked.

"We can't keep waiting around." Billie said. "We can lure the Wendigo here. They are predators, the smell of blood should draw them here."

Billie braced herself, then cut herself in her lower arm and cringed in pain. Immediately, a small stream of blood started dripping down her arm. She knew she was taking a huge risk, but time was running out and there weren't any other options. She ran toward the forest and stopped at the edge of the trees, staring into the dark shadows. She raised her hand and let the blood drip on the ground. When nothing happened after a few minutes, Billie turned to her friends, who then started screaming.

Billie quickly spun around and saw two large yellow eyes staring at her from the shadows. The Wendigo then leaped at her and Billie jumped. To her own shock, Billie leaped into the air and remained floating a few feet off the ground. She looked down and saw the Wendigo jumping and slashing at her, but she was out of reach. Billie could not believe what had happened, had she just gotten a new power?

Suddenly, there was a howl and the second Wendigo appeared from the forest, pinning the first one to the ground. The Wendigos fought until the second one grabbed he first and threw it across the field in the direction of Violet and the others. The first Wendigo crawled up and turned around, focusing on his new targets after catching their scent. Violet screamed and Tyler quickly threw a stream of fire to keep the Wendigo at distance.

From her view above, Billie could oversee the entire situation. The first Wendigo was now circling the others while Tyler kept it at a distance with fire. Meanwhile, the other Wendigo simply stood there and watched, as if it was waiting for something. Billie then realized what was going on. The Wendigo wanted the other one to attack, because it knew that taking a life would make the transformation permanent. The original Wendigo wanted Duncan to become cursed like it. It was far more intelligent than a simple wild animal, it actually had this planned. Billie knew she had to get down, but she was stuck mid-air.

"Mikelle, Violet!" Billie called out as she pointed to the Wendigo circling them. "That one is Duncan."

"Are you sure?!" Mikelle called out.

Billie looked down at the Wendigo below her, which looked at her furiously. "Yes, I am sure." Billie yelled.

At that moment, Violet revealed she had another stunning potion and shattered it at her feet while telling the others to close their eyes. The potion exploded in a bright flash and Duncan the Wendigo was blinded and stumbled back. At the same time, the other Wendigo howled in anger and charged at the others. However, Tyler quickly caused a fire to burst out in front of it. The Wendigo was hit in the shoulder by the flames and crashed to the ground as it cried out in pain. With an injured shoulder, it then ran off into the forest.

Meanwhile, Duncan started to recover from the potion, so Billie quickly raised her hand and sent him flying against the wall of the college building. However, using her power caused her to lose height and she fell down on the ground. Duncan slowly got up and let out an angry howl, before he started running off into the forest right past Billie.

"Stop him!" Billie called out to the others.

Violet threw her last potion, but it flashed behind him without having effect. At the same time, Tyler tried to slow him down by creating fires, but Duncan zigzagged through them until he disappeared into the dark forest. Billie tried to get up, but felt her legs had been hurt in the fall. Mikelle came running over with the others and started healing her legs.

"He got away." Violet said.

"They're both hurt. I don't think they will be able to hurt anyone tonight anymore." Billie replied.

"What happened to you? You flew or something." Tyler said.

"I don't think so. I think it was levitation." Billie said. "I think I got a new power."

"I think you're right." Mikelle said. "Levitation can be a natural extension of telekinesis and your powers will grow faster now that you're the Chosen. I think your powers were supposed to evolve this way all along, before the Ultimate Power happened."

"I guess you're right." Billie said as Mikelle finished healing her and helped her up.

"So what now?" Violet asked.

"Now we wait, Duncan will become human again as soon as the sun rises." Billie said. "Mikelle, I think you should get Tyler home. We'll have time to prepare before tomorrow night."

"I can still help." Tyler objected.

"It's too dangerous." Billie said. "From what I've seen, this Wendigo is far more intelligent than a wild beast. It intentionally threw Duncan at you so he would attack you. It wanted Duncan to kill someone so he would become like him."

"Why?" Violet asked.

"I don't know." Billie said. "Maybe to make his kind more powerful, or destroy the Chosen. There is a lot we don't know, and we need to figure out what is really going on here."

Billie and Violet started making their way back to their dorm room while Mikelle took Tyler home in a blurry of orbs. Billie was so tired she felt like she could sleep an entire week, but she knew that it would have to wait. The Wendigos were injured now and would not attack again, but tomorrow was another full moon. They needed to be ready if they wanted to save their friend from this curse. She realized that finding the identity of the first Wendigo could be the key to ending this all, and at the moment, she only had one suspect on her mind.

Xxx

Duncan woke up feeling weird, as it he had a bad hangover without the alcohol. He tried to remember what happened, but his memories were fuzzy at best. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at trees. He rubbed his eyes and turned around, looking up at the bright sky above the forest. When he sat up, Duncan realized to his shock that he was completely naked in the middle of a forest, while being covered in scratches and mud. His shoulder was bruised and there was an almost healed cut on his upper arm.

Then he started to remember what happened. The attack in the park, finding out the Wendigo, the painful transformation and finally the mysterious figure in the hoodie.

"Oh god." Duncan said as he tried to remember if he had hurt anyone. He still felt human and he wasn't covered in blood, so at least that was a good thing.

Duncan crawled up and looked around. He was in the middle of the forest without a stitch of clothing. How was he ever going to get back? He knew he had to call Mikelle and ask for help. Then suddenly an image flashed through his mind. A memory of the Wendigo of him launching himself at Mikelle, Violet and Tyler, ready to rip their throats out. It was just an image, but he knew it was real. He hoped that they were okay.

He was about to call for help when he suddenly felt a sharp sting in his neck. He reached for his neck and pulled out a small dart. When he looked at the dart, he felt himself get dizzy and everything around him seemed to darken. He fell to the ground and saw a man holding a rifle stand in front of him. In his other hand he held a weird curved blade, ready to kill him.

Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chosen Chapter 3: Under The Full Moon 5

Xxx

When Duncan woke up, he found himself lying on a cold floor in a dark room. This time, his memories were clear straight away. He remembered transforming into the Wendigo and waking up in the woods. Then he had been hit with some kind of dart and he passed out. The last thing he saw was a man standing over him holding a rifle and a curved blade.

Duncan sat up and discovered he was still naked, but was covered in a sheet and there was a pile of clothes right next to him. The room he was in was only lit by one small lamp, but he could see he was stuck in some kind of metallic cage inside a small room with no windows and that looked like some kind of storage locker. He picked up the clothes and quickly got dressed, the nakedness was probably the worst thing about the whole Wendigo situation.

Suddenly the door opened and someone came walking in. He was a tall man in his twenties with brown hair and short stubble beard, dressed in a leather jacket and dark jeans.

"You're awake. Good." The man said.

"Who are you?" Duncan asked.

"I'll be asking the questions here." The man said. "Do you remember what happened, do you know what is going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked.

"Are you aware of the fact that you were bitten by a Wendigo?" the man asked.

"Yes, how do you know? Are you the one that bit me?" Duncan asked.

"No, I am not one of those things." The man said.

"Then how do you know, what do you want?" Duncan asked.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about the one that bit you!" The man said as he slammed his fist against the cage. "You have only turned once, you have not killed anyone. Tell me how I can find the other and you might just survive this curse."

"There is nothing I can tell you, I don't know." Duncan replied.

"You must know something. I know you were both in the forest." The man said.

"All I know is that he was wearing a hoodie." Duncan said and then he suddenly remembered something else. "I recognized it, every student at the campus has one of those hoodies, they are given to all freshmen."

"So the Wendigo is a student." The man said. "Anything else?"

"You have to let me out of here. I can help." Duncan said. "I have friends who can…"

"Forget it." The man interrupted him. "I am not letting you out, you're too much of a risk. I will find the Wendigo and kill him tonight. If I kill him, I will let you go. If I fail, I will be forced to kill you."

The man turned around and started to leave. Duncan yelled at him, but he ignored him. He needed to know that he had magic and that Billie and the others could help. Duncan concentrated and tried to astral project out of the cell, but he quickly discovered nothing was happening. For some reason his magic wasn't working.

The man left the storage unit and slammed the door shut. Duncan tried to conjure something to help him break open the cell, but again nothing was happening. He then noticed strange symbols written on the walls and the floor. He remembered seeing the symbols before in books. They were symbols that could block magic, like certain amulets. Duncan realized there was only one type of man that would use symbols like that, a Witch Hunter.

Xxx

Inside the penthouse apartment of the Brotherhood, the elder Wendigo stood in the center of the room and patiently waited as his younger servant entered and kneeled before him. Both were dressed in black robes that obscured their faces. The elder was angered, but to control the beast inside he needed to remain calm and collected at all times. He could not fall to the savagery of the beast now that he was so close to power.

"You have failed." The old man said.

"The witches interfered." His servant said. "I am sorry, my master."

"You let a couple of witches get in your way?" The old man asked. "They should be weak now that one of their own has fallen under the curse. How did two witches best you?"

"They were not alone." His servant explained. "They called in their Whitelighter and a Firestarter. His flames prevented me from carrying out my duty."

"A Firestarter?!" The old man called out. "Were you not trained to overcome that petty fear? Were you that easily crippled by a few flames?"

"I am sorry, Master." His servant begged. "It was unexpected. I was caught off guard."

"And where is the bitten one now?" The old man asked.

"He was taken by someone, a hunter." His servant answered. "I saw it from a distance. He was shot with a dart, I could smell the poison in it. There was nothing I could do in my human form."

"You are not in control of the beast inside, which is why you cannot yet control the transformation at will." The old man said. "Tonight is the last full moon, his transformation must be sealed before the night has passed. We cannot wait until the next cycle."

"What do you want me to do, master?" His servant asked.

"You will deal with the other witches." The old man said. "I will handle the boy myself. Do not fail me again, or I will have your head."

"I won't fail you, Master." His servant replied as he bowed before him.

The young servant stood up and walked away. When he took the elevator down, his master turned around and walked to the window as he removed his hood. With the boy on his side and the Chosen destroyed, the rest of the Brotherhood would have no choice but to finally give him and his kind the respect they deserved. After years of being seen as animals, the Wendigos would rule.

Xxx

In the grand hall of Magic School, a large wooden door magically appeared on the wall and swung open. Billie stepped out of the door, immediately followed by Violet and Mikelle. As the door closed, it disappeared the same way it appeared. Billie herself was quite familiar with the school, but Violet looked around amazed. It was her first time at the school.

"It's unbelievable." Violet said. "How come nobody has ever found this place?"

"It's actually located on earth, we're in another dimension right now." Billie said.

"And this place used to be overrun by demons?" Violet asked.

"Yeah." Billie said as remembered the time she had spent here with her sister before the Ultimate Battle. The school had changed, but her memories remained the same.

"We should probably hurry. We don't have all day." Mikelle said.

"I still don't understand why you can't sense Duncan." Billie said. "It's daytime, he should be normal again."

"I can't really explain it." Mikelle said. "It is like he is lost. I can sense he is still alive, but I cannot locate him."

"Could something be blocking your power?" Billie asked. "Like a cloak?"

"Possibly." Mikelle said.

The three young women walked through the grand hall and headed toward the library. Since they needed to find the first Wendigo, Billie had suggested they went to Magic School to find a way to identify him before the next full moon. If they could identity him in his human form, he would be vulnerable. Meanwhile, Billie only had one suspect, inspector Porter. He definitely knew more than he was letting on and there was something about him that felt wrong.

When the three of them entered the library, they saw two people. The first was a young man with short and wavy black hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in one of the black robes worn by the teachers. The second a younger girl that looked like a student. When the young man noticed them, he handed a book to the girl and sent her on her way.

"Can I help you?" the young man asked as he walked over.

"Are you a teacher here?" Billie asked.

"I am, my name is Arthur Cobbs." The young man said. "And you are obviously not students."

"We're not. Is Leo here?" Billie asked.

"Headmaster Wyatt is not here at the moment." Arthur said. "Can I help you with anything?"

"We need help. Our friend needs help." Violet said. "We need to know how we can identify a Wendigo."

"A Wendigo?" Arthur asked. "You're Duncan's friends."

"You know Duncan?" Violet asked surprised.

"I met him yesterday, when he was looking for information on Wendigos." Arthur said. "I suspected he was infected. How is he doing?"

"He has disappeared." Billie said. "We need to find him before the full moon, but in order to do that, we need to identify the Wendigo that infected him."

"I see."Arthur said as he walked over to a bookcase and picked up a book. "I showed this book to your friend yesterday and I studied it myself after he left. Unfortunately, there was nothing in there about identifying a Wendigo in human form."

"Do you know anything that could help us?" Violet asked.

"The only thing I know is that Wendigos fear fire as much in their human form as in their beast form." Arthur said. "If you have a suspect, confront him with fire and you will have your answer."

"Oh, I got the perfect suspect." Billie replied.

Billie and the others thanked Arthur for his help and left the library. Billie knew she had to control inspector Porter if she wanted answers, but they needed to be ready to vanquish him if he truly turned out to be the Wendigo. Luckily, Billie had learned potion making from the best teachers there were and she was certain she knew a potion that would vanquish him and save Duncan. She told the others of her plan and then had Mikelle orb her and Violet to his apartment. Time was running out and the time for subtlety was over.

Xxx

A little while later, Billie and Violet arrived at the apartment of inspector Porter. Billie knocked on the door and waited impatiently. She had her hand behind her back holding a vanquishing potion just in case and she had told Violet to do the same. The moment that he exposed himself, they would have to throw the potion before he attacked.

The door opened and Jake Porter appeared. His dark brown hair was still a little wet and he was wearing jeans and an unbuttoned dark blue shirt that exposed his muscular chest. Billie was caught off guard for a moment and realized that if she didn't think he was evil, she'd actually think he was really hot, and maybe she did already. She quickly remembered why she was there and snapped back to reality.

"Ms. Jenkins, Ms. Morgan." Jake said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Surprised to see us?" Billie asked.

"Not really." Jake said. "Do you want to tell me something about the case?"

"Yes." Billie said carefully.

"Well, come in." Jake said as he swung the door open. "Normally, it would be procedure to do this at the station, but I can make an exception."

"Thanks." Billie said as she clutched the potion in her hand.

Billie grabbed Violet by the arm and guided her inside while keeping her potion hidden. She quickly scanned the apartment for danger, but it looked the same as before. Meanwhile, Jake closed the door and turned to them. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that he was only half-dressed, which was slightly distracting to her.

"Do you mind buttoning up?" Billie remarked.

"Sorry, just got out of the shower." Jake as. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes, it does." Billie replied.

"Fine." Jake said as he started to button his shirt. "So why are you here exactly?"

"I think we both know why." Billie said.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Jake replied.

"We both know there is more going on than a wild animal attack." Billie said.

Jake stood a few steps closer and Billie backed up while Violet clutched to her arm. Only the coffee table stood between them. Billie played with the potion in her hand, ready to throw it. Meanwhile, she reached into her pocket for another potion she had prepared to expose his identity.

"You will have to give me a little more than that." Jake said.

"Oh, I will." Billie said.

Suddenly Billie pulled out the potion from her pocket and threw it onto the coffee table. The potion caused a small explosion and the table caught on fire. She backed up and looked at Jake, he had taken a step back but didn't seem impressed by the fire. He casually walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a fire extinguisher to put out the fire. Billie realized she had made a mistake and her grip on the vanquishing potion loosened.

"It's not you." Billie said confused.

"No, I am not the Wendigo." Jake said after putting out the fire. "But I see my suspicions about you were right."

"If you are not the Wendigo, how do you know about it?" Billie asked. "How are you connected to all of this?"

"That really isn't any of your concern, witch." Jake replied with a sneer.

"Got a problem with witches?" Billie asked.

"I do, actually." Jake said threateningly. "I think it would be better if you left."

"I don't think so, you know more than you're letting on." Billie said.

Billie and Jake glared at each other and she noticed him reaching behind his back to grab something. Billie quickly raised her hand and tried to fling him against the wall with telekinesis. However, Jake merely stumbled back a little and let an athame drop from his hands. Billie was shocked to see him resist her power and then noticed the strange ring on his finger glowing green.

"Stay back, we've got potions." Billie warned him.

"Your potions won't work on me." Jake said as he straightened up. "Potions usually don't work on mortals."

"Want to bet?" Billie remarked as she raised the potion.

"Stop! Both of you." Violet said as she lowered Billie's arm and positioned herself between her and Jake. "You're mortal? How is that possible? How do you know about magic?"

"Because I was raised learning about it." Jake said. "I was raised to hate magic and trained to hunt those who practice it."

"You're a Witch Hunter." Billie concluded angrily.

"So you knew you were witches the entire time?" Violet asked confused. "Why didn't you kill us? Why are you involved in this?"

"I was taught to hate witches." Jake explained. "But as I grew up I realized that there were far worse things out there than witches, like demons, vampires and Wendigos. I chose to hunt them instead."

"So you're good? You're on our side?" Violet asked.

"No, all I care about is killing another monster." Jake said. "I imagine you're doing this because you want to save your friend from the curse?"

"You know about Duncan?" Violet asked shocked.

"Where is he?" Billie asked, suspecting that Jake knew more.

"He is safe, for now." Jake said. "I have him in place where he cannot hurt anyone. If the Wendigo dies tonight, I will let him go. If not, he will become too much as a risk and I will kill him."

"You son of a bitch, you really don't care, do you?" Billie snapped.

"I do care. I don't want to kill anyone who is innocent." Jake explained. "But as long as he poses a risk, I cannot see him as such, not while the curse is still in effect."

"So now what?" Violet asked.

"We have a common interest now." Jake said. "I don't like witches, but I am willing to work with you if it means stopping the Wendigo. What do you know?"

"We're not working.." Billie started to say, but Violet cut her off.

"As long as you don't hurt Duncan, we can work together." Violet said. "All we know is that the Wendigo hunts around the campus and that we can identify him with fire."

"So you don't know anything." Jake relied.

"Well, what do you know?" Billie asked.

"Not much either." Jake answered. "I know he is male, and that he wore a hoodie from your college, meaning he has to be a student there."

"Great, so we only got like a few hundred suspects." Billie remarked.

"I might have something that can help." Jake said. "I is useless to me, but perhaps you can use it in some spell or ritual."

Jake walked over to his jacket and pulled out a pluck of dark hair from the pocket. He then handed it to Billie, who reluctantly accepted the dirty hair.

"What is this?" Billie asked disgusted.

"Hair from the Wendigo." Jake said. "Perhaps you can use a locator spell or scry or something."

"We'll try." Violet said. "We'll let you know if we find anything."

"You better hurry." Jake said. "It's almost evening already. Only a couple of hours left."

"Will you really kill Duncan if we fail?" Violet asked.

"Yes." Jake said calmly.

Billie looked at Jake and saw he was very serious and meant what he said. However, she also saw something in his eyes that resembled something like regret. Billie realized that he didn't want to do it, but ultimately would because he saw no other way. He was determined to stop the curse by any means necessary. Billie herself understood that if Duncan became a true Wendigo, he would have to die, but she was not going to let Jake or anyone kill him before that.

Xxx

Back at the campus, Violet and Billie hurried to her dorm room to try scrying or using a spell to locate the Wendigo. Violet knew time was running out and she was scared. Duncan meant too much for her to let him be killed or cursed forever. They would just have to find the Wendigo in time. The two witches ran up the stairs, where they bumped into Craig and his friends. Violet nearly tripped and fell into Craig when she was pulling into a premonition.

_Craig was standing before a hooded man and smiled. Then the moon rose and she saw him transform into the Wendigo._

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Craig said with a smile as Violet was pulled out of her premonition. "You guys didn't forget our date, did you?"

Xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chosen Chapter 3: Under The Full Moon 6

Xxx

Later that night, Violet and Billie walked across the parking lot to the entrance of P3, the popular club owned by Piper Halliwell. Meanwhile, the moon was starting to rise in the sky above them, though it was a cloudy night and the moonlight was only shining down on them as the clouds passed. Billie was dressed in a purple tank top and tight black jeans with knee-high boots. Violet was dressed a little more conservative with dark blue jeans and a brown jacket with pink top underneath. Violet noticed how confidently Billie carried herself, while she always felt a little awkward and clumsy. However, she quickly realized this wasn't really the time to think about stuff like that. After all, Duncan was in danger of becoming a monster permanently and the guy they were meeting for a date probably wanted to rip their throats out.

"Do you remember the plan?" Billie asked as they neared the club.

"Yeah, I think so." Violet said nervously.

Right after she had received the premonition that revealed Craig was the Wendigo, she told Billie the moment he had left. Knowing that they would have to vanquish him to turn Duncan back to normal, they came up with a plan. They would go on the date like nothing had happened, then as soon as the moon was clear, they would lure Craig outside in the moonlight. At that moment, Jake would surprise him and take him down. Billie was reluctant to ask him for help, but Violet assured her that they needed to work with him if they wanted to break the curse.

"What if Craig isn't the only one?" Violet asked as the thought suddenly popped up. "What if his friends are Wendigos too?"

"You only saw him in your premonition, right?" Billie asked. "And he was the only one to show up the other night. If there were more, they could have easily overpowered us."

"Right." Violet said.

"Alright, this is it." Billie said as they reached the door. "Got the potions?"

"I do." Violet replied as she padded the small backpack hanging from her shoulder.

"Remember, play it cool. If Craig suspects anything, the plan will fail." Billie reminded her. "Jake will text us when we need to make our move."

"Right. I can totally do this." Violet nervously mumbled to herself. "It's only a date with a monster. Nothing to worry about."

Billie guided Violet past the crowd waiting to be let in and whispered something to the bouncer, who nodded and let them pass. This caused some commotion among those waiting, but a glare from the imposing giant quickly made them shut up. Violet guessed it was one of the perks of knowing the owner of the club. Billie grabbed Violet's hand and led her inside the club.

Once inside the club, the two witches made their way down the stairs. Violet noticed a band playing and a large crowd around the stage. She didn't recognize the band, but she liked their music. She and Billie walked to the bar. At that moment, Craig and his friend Zach appeared behind them. Violet instantly freaked out, but quickly remembered that she needed to stay calm.

"Hey, what kept you guys?" Craig asked.

"You know you have to give us girls some time to get ready." Billie said with a fake smile.

"Can we get you a drink?" Zach asked.

"Sure." Billie said. "I'll have a beer."

"A beer? My kind of girl!" Craig remarked. "What about you, Violet?"

"Uh… yeah, sure. A beer." Violet said nervously.

The guys smiled and went to the bar to order the drinks. Meanwhile Billie gave Violet a look telling her that she needed to calm down and pretend everything was fine. Violet wanted to say that she always was like this on dates, even if the date wasn't a murderous monster. Dates just made her nervous in general. However, before she could tell Billie, the guys returned.

"Let's go see the band!" Craig said.

The foursome made their way from the bar to near the stage and were lucky enough to get a table when another group left. Violet wanted to stand next to Billie, but Craig quickly intervened and popped in between them. At the same time, a group of people walked past them and Violet was pressed against Zach, nearly spilling her beer over him. She looked up at the tall blonde, who smiled at her. Violet realized he was actually very handsome and she really hoped he wasn't a Wendigo as well. She smiled back and quickly took a sip of her beer, which she hated. Meanwhile, Billie and Craig had engaged in a conversation about the band and Billie seemed totally natural.

"So do you like the band?" Zach asked.

"I do, I don't really know them, but I like their music." Violet said quickly. "Do you?"

"Yeah, they're alright." Zach said. "Craig is the one who wanted to go."

"How do you know Craig?" Violet asked after checking to see if he wasn't listening. "Have you been friends for long?"

"No, we actually just met a few months ago, at the start of the year." Zach said. "I don't know much about him, but he's a pretty cool guy. He tried out for the football team and was awesome. We might actually have a chance of winning a match this year."

"So you don't know where he is from?" Violet asked.

"I was actually hoping to talk a little more about you." Zach said with smile.

"Oh, there really isn't much to tell. I'm pretty boring." Violet said and quickly took another sip of her beer. "You should tell me about you."

"Okay, I don't really know where to start." Zach said. "Despite what you may think, I don't really do this that often. Girls weren't really interested until I really got into sports and started working out a lot. In high school I was a total geek."

"I find that hard to believe, I mean look at you." Violet said, feeling instantly embarrassed when the words came out of her mouth.

"Ha-ha, thanks." Zach said with a chuckle.

At that moment, Craig turned to them and said they were going dancing. Before Violet could resist, Billie took her by the arm and dragged her onto the dance floor. She then whispered in Violet's ear that Craig was really starting to creep her out. Violet looked around and noticed Craig was staring at them with his bright grey eyes, which now just seemed creepy like the eyes of a predator. It sent a chill down her spine, but Billie whispered that they only needed to hold on for a few more minutes.

When she let go, Billie returned to her fake, cheerful persona and started dating with Craig as if nothing had ever happened. Meanwhile, Zach came up to Violet and asked her to dance. Violet was horrible and awkward at dancing, but accepted anyway. She looked at Zach and just tried to forget everything else for a moment, but she couldn't get Duncan out of her mind and she hoped he was alright.

xxx

At that same moment, Duncan was still trapped inside the cage where the Witch Hunter had put him. Somehow he could sense that it was evening and that the moon was rising. He felt trapped, like he was claustrophobic. Every second that the moon rose in the sky, he could feel the Wendigo inside him getting stronger, wanting to be free once more. He slammed against the iron bars of the cage but it was useless. He wondered if even the Wendigo at full strength could break out of there, and his own magic was useless due to the magic-blocking symbols the hunter had painted everywhere. It was hopeless. He didn't even know if Billie and Violet were still alive. His only chance was if the hunter killed the Wendigo that had turned him.

Suddenly Duncan heard something. He sat up and listened closely. He heard someone coming and his nose caught a strange but somehow familiar scent. A moment later, the metal door of the storage locker was ripped open and thrown aside. A man in a dark cloak stepped into the locker, his face shrouded in shadow. The man's scent was strong, almost dominating.

"Who are you?" Duncan asked.

The man stepped forward and removed his cloak, revealing himself as an elderly man with grey hair and a large scar running down the right side his face, which had also cut out his eye.

"My name is Romulus, my son. I am here to help you." The old man said.

"You're a Wendigo as well." Duncan said, finally realizing why he smelled so strange.

"Not just a Wendigo, I am the oldest Wendigo, the ruler of our kind." Romulus said.

"Are you the first?" Duncan asked.

"No, but I am the oldest living." Romulus said. "I was turned by the first, as were many others, but I am the only one who survived through the ages. It left me with a few scars, though."

"What do you want?" Duncan asked.

"You received our gift. It was a mere accident, but you were bitten and you show great potential." Romulus said. "If you truly accept out gift, you can join me and my children and rise to power with the Brotherhood."

"Gift? You mean curse." Duncan said. "I don't want this. I don't want to be a monster."

"And you won't be." Romulus said. "You can learn to control it, like me. Tame the beast inside. You will no longer be tied to the moon. Our race will no longer be treated as wild beasts, but as true demons, worthy of leading."

"If you are so in control, why did that girl die? Why was I bitten?" Duncan asked angrily.

"My apprentice is still young. Under the full moon, the beast is strongest. He lost control for a moment." Romulus said.

"Oh, so it was just a mistake, a little slip-up? We should just forget it happened?" Duncan asked. "You cannot fight what you are, you are monsters."

"No!" Romulus yelled angrily and let out a roar. He charged at the cage and his face turned into that of the beast, filled with fury. However, he quickly regained himself and backed away as his face returned to normal.

"You're not in control." Duncan said. "You never will be."

"Yes, I will. Our race will get what we deserve. With the Brotherhood, we will be in power." Romulus said.

"The Brotherhood?" Duncan asked confused, it was not the first time he had heard that name. They were also the ones who were after Tyler. "Who is the Brotherhood?"

"A collective of evil working to achieve our personal and shared goals." Romulus said. "That is all you need to know for now. When you truly join us, you will learn soon enough."

"I will never join you, I will not kill an innocent." Duncan said determined.

"Who said you have a choice? The moon is rising as we speak. Your transformation will begin soon, you cannot stop it." Romulus said as he stepped forward and placed his hands around the metal bars. "And now, you will have nothing to hold you back."

Suddenly, Romulus' hands transformed into the claws of the Wendigo and he tore out the metal bars, ripping open the cage. Duncan stumbled back, but Romulus grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him out of the cage. He then threw him out of the storage locker and into the wall of the hallway. Duncan groaned in pain as Romulus appeared above him.

"I don't want to hurt you." Romulus said. "When you truly become one of us, you can be like a son to me. We could achieve so many things, bring glory to the Wendigo race."

"Sorry." Duncan remarked. "I've already got enough parents disapproving of my lifestyle. I don't need a third."

"You will learn in time." Romulus said with a sigh. "Sorry it has to be this way."

Before Duncan could make a move, Romulus kicked him in the stomach with enough force to slam him against the wall and Duncan felt the air leave his lungs. He felt lightheaded and soon everything started to go dark. The last thing he felt was Romulus grabbing his legs and dragging him down the hallway before he lost consciousness.

Xxx

When the band announced a short break, Billie felt relief that she didn't have to dance with Craig anymore. She used to think he was really cute, but now he was just plain creepy. His bright eyes were like an animal constantly staring at her. He seemed on edge as well, perhaps he was starting to suspect that they knew what he was. She just wished all of this was over, then Duncan would be normal again and they would all be rid of the Wendigos. As a bonus, it would also they they'd be rid of inspector Porter, whom she still didn't fully trust. What was stopping him for turning on them as soon as the Wendigos were dead?

The group returned to their table and Craig and Zach went to the bar to get them another round of drinks. As soon as they left, Billie let out a sigh of relief.

"Have you heard anything from Jake?" Violet asked quietly.

"Not yet, it could be any minute." Billie said. "We need to find a way to lure Craig outside, but without Zach, or else he could be in danger as well."

"How?" Violet asked.

"I don't know." Billie said. "I'll think of something."

Just when Craig and Zach returned to the table, Billie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She carefully pulled it out and noticed a text from Jake telling her it was time, meaning the moon was finally visible and at its highest point. With some quick thinking, Billie telekinetically bumped the table, causing the beer bottles to fall and spill all over Zach.

"Damn it." Zach cursed as he looked at his beer-soaked shirt and jeans.

"What happened?" Violet asked.

"I don't know." Zach said. "Just an accident, I guess. I'll go dry off in the restroom."

"Do you need some help?" Violet asked.

"I'll be fine." Zach said before disappearing into the crowd.

"You know, It's actually really hot in here." Billie lied in her most seductive manner. "Since the band is on a break, maybe we should get some fresh air outside? You know, privately."

"Good idea." Craig said. "But what about your friend?"

"You don't mind, do you, Violet?" Billie asked with a small wink. "Zach will be back any minute."

"No, of course not. I'll get us some new drinks in the meantime." Violet said after she got the hint.

"Great, let's go." Billie said.

Billie grabbed Craig by the hand and started guiding him to the door. While he was distracted, she turned around to Violet and signaled her to follow with the potions. Violet nodded as she picked up her purse and started to follow them from a distance.

Once they got outside, Billie discovered a lot of people were outside, while she needed to get Craig somewhere secluded. She played up the flirty behavior and guided him into an alley. She needed to keep up the act to avoid him getting suspicious, so she pressed him against a dumpster and pressed her hands against his chest, pretending to lean in to kiss him. When he leaned in to kiss her, she pulled back.

"You know, it's a little too public here for me." Billie whispered.

"I totally agree." Craig replied with a smug smile.

The "couple" walked further into the alley and turned a corner so they were completely alone. At least, that was how it seemed, since Jake was supposed to be around there somewhere. Meanwhile, Craig took her arm and pressed her against the wall, blocking her with his body. As he placed a hand on her hip, he leaned in and kissed her in the neck. For a moment, Billie even felt like he was sniffing her, which was beyond creepy.

"You know, I'm having a really hard time controlling myself around you." Craig whispered as he pressed her arm roughly against the wall. "It's like you are bringing out the animal in me. You are so hot, almost a shame I have to kill you."

"That's a pretty lame line." Billie remarked as she struggled to get free. "Are you sure it isn't the moon?"

"So you did figure me out. I had my doubts." Craig said. "It won't help you though, witch. You're trapped."

"Well, luckily I am not alone." Billie replied.

At that moment, Billie heard a scream and jumped, levitating up in the air. At the same time, she saw Violet throw a potion at Craig, which exploded against his back, causing his shirt to catch fire. Craig screamed and growled until he managed to rip off the shirt completely and threw it aside. Now shirtless, he had half-transformed into a Wendigo, but remained somewhat human. He turned to Violet and Billie noticed a large burn on his back. She tried to get down, but her new power once again proved difficult to control in that direction.

"You will need more than that to stop me." Craig growled.

Craig took a few steps toward Violet, who threw her potions at him. However, Craig easily evaded them and they exploded behind him. He then grabbed Violet by the throat and lifted her off the ground with one hand while he held out the other. His hand then transformed into a large claw. However, just when he was about to strike, Zach appeared in the alley.

"Hey, I saw you guys leaving and…" Zach started to say, until he saw Craig.

Before Zach could even move or make another sound, Craig dropped Violet and appeared before Zach in a blur, slashing open his chest with his claw. Zach looked at his friend in terror as he spit up blood and collapsed to the ground.

At that moment, Billie managed to get down and telekinetically threw Craig across the alley while running over to Violet. Craig jumped up with a growl and completely transformed into the Wendigo, shredding of the remains of his clothes. He prepared to strike, but Jake suddenly appeared in the alley with a large rifle and managed to shoot Craig in the shoulder. Craig cried out in pain like an animal and disappeared into the shadows. Jake reloaded his gun and ran after him, leaving Billie in doubt whether she should go after them or help Violet.

"I'm fine, go, I'll call Mikelle!" Violet said coughing. "Go save Duncan!"

"Okay, I will." Billie said.

Billie stoop up and followed the Wendigo and the Witch Hunter into the shadows. As she ran, she realized the insanity of that situation and hoped she wasn't running toward a disaster.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chosen Chapter 3: Under The Full Moon 7

Xxx

Duncan felt a sharp pain as he hit the ground. A bit disoriented, he looked around and found himself lying on the cold ground looking up at the clear night sky. He felt another sharp pain and looked down to see his hand had transformed into the claw of an animal, the Wendigo. He instantly realized what was going on and looked up at the full moon above him. At the same time, he noticed someone standing behind him. When he turned around, he saw Romulus staring down on him, before he disappeared in a blur.

Duncan got up and tried to see where he was. He quickly discovered he was in the park where he was infected in the first place. Another surge of pain coursed through his body as the transformation into the beast continued and through his enhanced senses, he heard a group of people nearby. He heard them talking and laughing, could smell their scent and even heard their beating hearts. Hearts he wanted to rip out. This was Romulus' plan, to have him transform in public and kill an innocent, so he would be cursed forever. Duncan tried to run, but his entire body was transforming as his clothes began to tear and fur grew on his skin. It was too late. A howl sounded through the park as the transformation completed.

Xxx

Billie ran through the dark alley searching for any trace of Craig or Jake. She heard something in the distance that sounded like scraping metal. She ran toward the sound, but suddenly something grabbed her and pulled her aside. Billie struggled, until she realized it was Jake holding her while trying to keep her quiet.

"Be quiet." Jake whispered.

"Where is he?" Billie replied.

At the same time, they heard something above them and looked up. There was a metal fire escape above them, thought it was too dark to see. Jake reached into his coat and pulled out a curved blade which he handed to Billie. He then aimed his rifle to the air as he stepped forward. Billie held the blade in front of her and followed him.

"It's over!" Jake called out. "Give up."

"Never." A growling voice sounded from the shadows above. "Either you kill me or my master will. I'll take my chances ripping out your throats."

"Who is your master?" Billie asked. "How many of you are there?"

"My master is far more powerful than me." Craig replied. "He will bring our kind to greatness. At this moment, he will make sure our pack will become even stronger."

"Oh god." Billie said as she realized what that meant. "He is after Duncan."

"Don't worry, he won't be able to find him." Jake assured her.

An animalistic laugh sounded through the alley. "Idiots!" Craig said amused. "Though you really think you can keep him hidden from us? My master is older and much more powerful than me. He can track his scent for miles."

"What does he want?" Billie asked.

"He wants to make our kind more powerful than ever. Worthy of ruling the Underworld." Craig said.

"Are you insane?" Jake called out. "Face it, you're nothing but wild animals. You killed that girl like a rabid animal and you deserve to be put down like one."

At that moment, Craig let out an angry growl and jumped down from the shadows. Jake tried to aim his rifle, but Craig was too fast and ripped it out of his hands. He then slammed Jake in the chest, causing him to fly back fall to the ground. Jake reached into his coat to grab another weapon, but Craig jumped up and landed on his chest with a claw raised to kill him. Billie quickly reacted and charged at them, but before she could raise her blade, Craig grabbed her arm and threw her against a dumpster.

Billie watched as he raised his claw to end Jake's life and noticed the blade lying a few feet away from them. She reached out her hand and used telekinesis to launch the blade of the ground and sent it flying into Craig's chest. Craig cried out in pain and transformed back into his human form as he stared at the blade in horror. At that moment, Jake grabbed a knife from his coat and stabbed Craig in the stomach, causing him to light up in a fire that reduced him to ashes. Billie quickly crawled back up and helped Jake up from the ground.

"Are you okay?" Billie asked.

"I'm fine." Jake replied as he brushed the dust of his coat. "How about you?"

"I'm okay, just a little bruised." Billie said.

Billie looked at Jake and smiled. Somehow she was relieved that he was alright. When he looked back at her, their eyes met and Billie felt something, like time stopped for a moment. However, Jake quickly adverted his gaze and picked up his weapons. Billie quickly shook off the feeling and tried to act normally.

"So what happens now?" Billie asked.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"You're a Witch Hunter, I'm a witch, my friends are witches." Billie said. "How do we know you won't be coming after us next?"

"Like I told you before, I only hunt evil." Jake said. "From what I can tell, you and your friends do some good."

"So what? We just go our separate ways?" Billie asked.

"I guess, don't expect us to become friends or allies or something." Jake replied casually. "I still don't like magic. Let's just keep our distance."

"Fine by me." Billie said offended, who the hell did this guy he think he was? He didn't seem to be such a jerk about it.

"You should go check on your friend." Jake said. "The curse should be broken, but we need to make sure this master he was talking about didn't get him after all."

"Right." Billie said.

The two of them left the alley and went back to Violet and Zach. She hoped that Violet had called Mikelle in time and that she was able to heal Zach in time. After that, they needed to make sure that Duncan was cured and was safe from this master figure. All the while, Billie felt somewhat angry and disappointed at Jake, but she wasn't going to let his judgmental attitude affect her. She didn't care about him or his stupid opinions on magic, at least, she didn't want to.

Xxx

Now fully transformed into the beast, Duncan ran across the park slipping through the trees and bushes. He followed his senses to his prey, a group young people near the edge of the park. He could smell their presence and could not wait to taste their flesh. He wanted to rip them apart and tear out their hearts. The beast wanted to hunt. He snuck up the group through the bushes, there were four them, two male and two female. He stared at them and selected his prey. He could sense the man's pulse, heard his breathing and the pumping of his heart.

He was about to launch at his target when he felt a sudden pang of pain in his chest, then a second in his stomach. He stumbled back as he felt himself grow weaker as the beast inside was dying. He stumbled back against a tree and transformed back into his human self. At first he felt weak and beaten, but as his humanity returned, he felt relieved, knowing that the curse was broken.

When he heard the group of college kids come closer, Duncan realized much to his horror that he was once again completely naked. Mortified, he quickly crawled up and started running. As he ran across the park, he heard the girls behind him scream at the naked guy and the guys yelling at him, probably thinking he was some kind of pervert or something.

When he thought he was safe, Duncan stopped and took a breath. Stranded in the middle of a public park without a stitch of clothing, he knew he had no other choice but to call Mikelle for help, this entire thing was so humiliating. He called out her name and she appeared a moment later in a column of orbs.

"Hi." Mikelle said in an amused tone as her eyes went up and down his naked body.

"Do you mind!" Duncan called out embarrassed as he quickly hid behind a tree.

"Oh, don't be a baby. You're not bad-looking, you know." Mikelle remarked. "You started working out, huh?"

"Shut up." Duncan replied in an annoyed tone. "Can you help me please?"

"Relax, I came prepared." Mikelle said as she revealed a small bag which she threw his way.

"Do you mind turning around?" Duncan asked as the bag landed in front of him.

"Fine, just hurry up." Mikelle said with a sigh.

Mikelle turned around and Duncan quickly picked up the bad and pulled out the clothes. He made sure that Mikelle wasn't peeking as he got dressed as fast as he could, but he could occasionally hear her suppressing a giggle. This entire thing had been so embarrassing and he was glad it was almost over, though he suspected that the others weren't going to let him forget soon. When he was fully dressed, he walked up to Mikelle.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mikelle asked genuinely.

"I'm fine." Duncan said. "What about the others?"

"Everyone is fine." Mikelle said. "Craig, the Wendigo, nearly killed an innocent, but I managed to heal him in time and used some memory dust to make him forget. It's over."

"Not yet." Duncan said determined. "We need to get to the others. There is something we need to take care of, and we'll need the Chosen."

Mikelle extended her hand and when Duncan grabbed it, the two of them disappeared in a column of orbs. When they were gone, Romulus appeared from the shadows. He screamed in anger and slammed his claw into a tree, causing it to fall over.

Xxx

When the elevator of the penthouse opened, Romulus stepped out and threw away his cloak. He then angrily tossed a chair across the room and leaned against the table to gain control of himself. The beast struggled to break free, but he knew he was stronger than it. He would not let the beast win, he had worked too hard to get where he was. After a moment, he took a deep breath and regained himself. He then walked to the table and poured himself a drink. At that moment, he senses something behind him and turned around. Near the elevator stood Klea, the demon who served directly under the Brotherhood.

"What do you want?" Romulus asked.

"I come with a message from the others." Klea said. "They are disappointed."

"I don't care what they think." Romulus replied.

"You should." Klea warned him.

"Remember who you are talking too, I am still your superior." Romulus said. "Or has the Brotherhood decided to kick me out already?"

"They knew they took a risk by letting you join." Klea explained. "But they had faith. Faith that you now completely destroyed. The Brotherhood is done with you."

"Then they had better kill me." Romulus threatened "Or I will be coming for them."

"They won't need to kill you." Klea said. "They are optimistic the issue will resolve itself."

When the elevator beeped, Klea smiled and disappeared in a shimmer. A moment later, the elevator doors opened and Duncan stepped out with his fellow witches. Romulus took a sip of his drink and put away the glass. The witches stood next to each other and stared at him.

"How did you find this place?" Romulus asked.

"Your little smelling trick goes both ways." Duncan said. "The curse may be broken, but there is still some residue of it inside me. It should go away in a few hours, but it allowed me to track your scent here."

"I knew you would have made a good Wendigo, perhaps even better than myself." Romulus replied proudly. "And now you're here to vanquish me."

"Your apprentice killed an innocent and nearly took the life of another, not to mention what he did to Duncan." The blonde witch said. "You are responsible for all of it."

"True, I accept my responsibilities." Romulus replied. "However, I am confident that my kind will someday be more than what we are today."

"Maybe, but you won't get to see that." Duncan said. "Before we vanquish you, what else can you tell us about the Brotherhood?"

"They are a group of demons who seek strength in numbers." Romulus said. "However, loyalty is not their strong suit. You three will be on their radar now. They will stop at nothing to destroy you."

"We'll be ready." The blonde witch said.

The three witches nodded and joined hands as they started to chant a spell. Romulus felt the beast inside stirring, but he was determined not to let it out. He wanted to die as a worthy demon, not as a wild beast. He looked at Duncan and thought about what they could have achieved together if he had joined him. How the Wendigo race could have achieved glory.

"_We call upon the Chosen power,_

_To destroy this beast within this hour._

_Let flames rid us of this Wendigo,_

_And fire consume it from below."_

Romulus screamed as fire started to surround him but still managed to contain the beast no matter how it fought. In the end, he went out with a smile, knowing that he had mastered the beast.

Xxx

The following morning, Violet woke up with a relieved feeling that this nightmare was finally over. They had vanquished the Wendigos and Duncan was safe. There was still the threat of the Brotherhood, but that was an issue for another day. Everything that had happened the last few days, had made Violet realize that she needed to tell Duncan how she felt about him. She hoped he would feel the same, but if he didn't, at least she would have spoken her mind.

After getting a shower, Violet headed to the mess hall for breakfast. She found Billie and Duncan sitting at a table near the back and sat down next to Billie.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Violet asked when Duncan looked at her.

"Still a little weird, but I'll be fine." Duncan said. "It will take a while to get all of it out of my mind."

"I'm so glad you're safe." Violet said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" Duncan asked.

"No, I'm fine." Violet replied and Billie shook her head.

Duncan stood up and left the table. When he was out of range, Violet turned to Billie.

"I decided I am going to ask him out." Violet said happily.

"Really? Good for you." Billie said cheerfully. "I hope it will work out."

"What do you mean by that?" Violet asked nervously. "You think it won't?"

"No, that was not what I was saying." Billie replied. "I want both of you to be happy. If you're happy with each other, that's even better."

"What about you and Jake?" Violet asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Billie said resolutely. "And even if I did, there is nothing there. I need to go, good luck."

Billie grabbed her sandwich and left the table just ad Duncan came back with a glass of orange juice and sat back down. Violet decided she would ask him fast, like ripping off a bandage, quick and painless, or at least that was what she hoped.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." Violet said.

"It's not going to be some awkward Wendigo question, right?" Duncan asked. "Billie has been bothering me with those all morning."

"No, it's something different." Violet said nervously. "I… uh… I'm just going to say it. I like you, I mean, not as a friend, well, I do like you as a friend, but I… like you more than that."

"Oh…" Duncan said with weird look on his face and Violet wished she had never said a thing. He seemed confused and there were a thousand things running through her mind.

"Violet, I don't really know how to say this." Duncan said. "I really like you as a friend, and you a great, but you and I could never work. And it's definitely not you. You see, the thing is that I am not really interested in women."

It took a few moments for Violet's brain to process his words, until the realization sunk it. "Wait, you're gay?" Violet called out a little louder than she wanted.

"I thought you knew!" Duncan quickly replied as he looked around.

"How?! you never said anything." Violet said. "You don't even act gay!"

"Not all gay people are the same." Duncan replied. "I don't really talk about. It's not like I am ashamed or anything, I just don't want it to be something that defines me. People always have these stereotypes in mind and I am just a normal guy, except that I like guys."

"You still should have told me!" Violet said, feeling a rush of conflicting emotions coming on.

"I know. I am sorry." Duncan said. "I never wanted hurt you or give you the wrong idea."

"No, it's okay." Violet said. "I just didn't see it coming. Who else knows?"

"Well, my family, obviously, although they pretend I'm not." Duncan said. "It was part of the reason I came here. Some of my friends from Magic school know and I think that Mikelle at least suspects based on some her comments now and then. So are we going to be okay? As friends?"

"Yeah, of course." Violet said. "I was just proposing a date, it was just a little crush. You're still my friend, one of my best friends in fact. This won't change that."

"Good. I was freaking out for a minute." Duncan said with a smile.

"I think my freak-out was a little bit bigger." Violet remarked.

"I guess you're right." Duncan said somewhat guilty. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Violet said. "I think I just need a moment."

Violet stood up and walked away. She felt overwhelmed with conflicting emotions such as disappointment, embarrassment and sadness. She told herself it was just a crush, but it still sucked to feel this way. As she left the mess hall, she saw Billie standing around the corner, waiting for her. Billie walked over and placed an arm around her shoulder. Violet tried to tell her what happened, but couldn't seem to get the words out. As Billie hugged her, the tears began to roll over her first heartbreak.

Xxx

The End


End file.
